


Emi, You're Not A Stalker!

by anielsen33326



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: #letaichibesmug, Aichi Cooks, Aichi Is The Reincarnation of Blaster Blade, Aichi Sendou Being A Little Shit, Bisexual Katsumi Morikawa, Canon Dialogue, Condescending Sendou Aichi, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dislike Of Boobs, Extensive Breakfast, Gay Aichi Sendou, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, Kaichi - Freeform, Light Swearing, Lunchbag, M/M, Mates, Matriarch Lore, Mention of A Motorcycle, Mention of Psyqualia, Muffins, OOC Sendou Aichi, OOC character, One-Sides Attraction, Reincarnation, Rejection, Revised Dialogue, Sibling Rivalry, Supportive Emi Sendou, Toshiki Kai Is The Reincarnation of Dragonic Overlord, Training, Waffles, as Mature Content, as in cooking, blueberry muffins, but idk since it's just swearing, but some peeps just avoid any cussing in general, canon plot, cuz thinking back she was kinda a little shite, idk what sexuality I'm tagging Izaki as, mention of reincarnation, mention of vomiting, monotone, tf is that tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Original CFV ep 3, but slightly different.
Relationships: Izaki Yuuta/Morikawa Katsumi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Katsumi Morikawa & Sendou Aichi, Sendou Aichi & Sendou Emi, Sendou Aichi & Sendou Emi & Sendou Shizuka, Sendou Shizauka & Sendou Aichi, Sendou Shizuka & Sendou Emi, one sided Morikawa Katsumi/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Emi, You're Not A Stalker!

Aichi greeted Emi a yawned “Good morning” from the kitchen table, right after being slapped awake by Kaa-san.

What? He was up since 5 this morning cooking breakfast! It’s only been a few days; his body has yet to adjust yet!

Well, at least the blueberry muffins taste good.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t even have a alarm clock.”

Aichi stretched himself back, a longer, more drawn-out yawn escaping like ghosts, tilting the chair slightly. “Emi, I was up since five in the morning baking! What did you _think_ I was doing?” He whispered-yawned. “I went to bed at eight for this.”

Emi looked furious, face colored the pigments of the tomatoes he sliced and diced today.

“That’s right, Emi. Please respect your brother. He is next-in-line to be the Matriarch, after all.” Shizuka Sendou, the current Matriarch, reminded the daughter. As stated in a previous post, Emi was booted out of queue as soon as Aichi declared that he found his mate ( _future boyfriend!)_. So now, Emi is the one subject to sleeping in! “And Aichi! Eat your waffles!”

Indeed, three waffles were stacked in the future-matriarch’s plate, two more than on the other two, saturated with syrup and butter and berries-- _and a dash of whipped cream!_

Aichi’s tired eyes awoke as he remembered this. He popped a super-sugary waffle fork into his mouth, salivating at its sweet, sweet, pick-me-up texture and essence of home. While Aichi was finishing up the muffins earlier, she was making extra waffles for her new apprentice! Although Aichi barely managed to slag through the motions, the produce did turn out as advertised!

“Aichi, hurry up! I don’t have to _drive_ you to school, do I?” Indeed, the Sendou Matriarch has a motorcycle (legally licensed, of course) in the garage (or out back). “No, Kaa-san!”

He filled himself as much as he could, earning himself a tummyache and vomiting into a trash can near school, but he at least wasn’t late this time!

Right after Aichi left, the girls had about the same talk as in the anime:

“Aichi’s been working hard this morning. He’s been going to bed later and is now rising just as earlier. He only had five hours of sleep last night.” The mother shook her head fondly. “I hope he found something fun after school.”

This was a lie by omission, one could say. Shizuka _does_ know, but Emi is a troublesome girl to deal with in the affairs of love. The mother could only sigh in contempt. Emi questioned why, but the other said to “let it be. Your brother has enough worry on his shoulders as it is.” And shuffled away to do whatever it is she does.

Emi pondered this lateness.

Right on time, she stalked her brother.

“Hold it right there, Aichi. _You’re_ not going home yet!” A menacing voice shrieked.

“Morikawa, I _told_ you you’re not my type!” Aichi squealed back. The bully looked seriously offended and just threatened him more.

She saw her brother being threatened by the two boys (”Morikawa” and who must be his lackey), talking about plans, and she saw that they weren’t touching the new lunchbag her brother was bringing the past few days.

 _I hope that they’re both all right!_ She thought. She knew it wrong to be worried about the food, but Mom would be sad if they were ruined!

_I hope they’re not going to assault him!_

The threatening of a beating continued, and _she fussed over why in the world he’d play along with them why isn’t he scrambling to safety?!_

 _Card Capital,_ the place they entered read. _Must be their evil lair!_

“Stop right there!” she yelled through the automatic door, only to be met with reverberating silence.

A green-haired man in glasses led up to her with, “Eh--how can I help you, young lady?”

“What? Eh? I’m here for my brother?”

“Well-” she was given a whole spiel, a guided tour of the place. She spied Aichi smiling and untouched and seemingly ignoring her, and she finally looked around.

Little kids about her age leaning around little tables; a cashier next to her; a glass case beyond there; cards on display; a bored-looking lady, previously reading a book at the register, staring an icy death into the little girl.

This really is a safe space. _But what if it’s just money-laundering?_

“Oh, those two are about to start a Cardfight. You want to see?” One most menacing bully and Aichi had locked eyes on the table, seemingly ignoring the girl who dared to believe this a bad place.

Emi nodded. The lunchbox was between Aichi’s feet, seemingly unopened. Looking at the floor, she didn’t see any crumbs.

What she didn’t know was that Misaki was hiding her half-eaten muffin under the counter, to be slowly devoured over the course of the day XD!

She watched Aichi ride “Blaster Blade,” the one he’s the reincarnation of. The face, it looked so...so...

A True Leader.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do I never draw the cards I need?”

“Uh, because Morikawa is stupid?” Aichi offered.

“Aaaaaaah!” Izaki held back the bully--Morikawa--by the collar. The dumb*** was choking.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“bUT i SCORED ANOTHER AWESOME gRADE 3!” ( **Yaaaas, I’m keeping it like this!)**

“You’ll have to discard them eventually...”

“DO YOU NOT BELIEVE YOUR MASTER?!”

Aichi sweatdropped. “Morikawa, this is why you’re not my type.”

Emi snickered at that. Her big brother can be _so_ picky sometimes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gallatin attacks Barr!”

_Aichi...you’re so different. Your eyes have no sense of hardening here. You don’t look as afraid as before. Compared to you now, Aichi, he looks so weak. Bark but no bite._

_..._

“--I attack Barr for the win!” Aichi has changed so much. Did Kaa-san know about this?

_Yes, it must be...finally playing Vanguard, as he’s so desperately wanted. The drive, the sparkle, the matriarchal glimmer that Kaa-san has chasing a cornered “Karen.” And Psyqualia looks unnecessary._

“Eh?? Why isn’t the attack going through?”

Aichi sighed in exasperation. She feels it completely. _What a mood._ He responded in monotone, dead-eyed again, “Blaster Blade initially had 19000 power. I boosted with Wingal, which gives Blaster Blade an 4000 power. I now have to check the drive trigger.”

_Critical. 4 damage. Add +1 damage to Blaster Blade, and..._

“Aaaaaaaah!” Emi covered her ears for this one, her brother wincing.

“I looooooost!”

“And look! He took zero damage!” A smug glimmer appeared in her brother’s eyes, a look so often used every week. Someone pointed it out--Aichi was squirming and twitching in anticipation for the moment when he could fold his arm like an egotistical champ again. Forehead furrowed trying to hold back as villainous face. Well,

“DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU PUNK! I JUST LOST ON PURPOSE!” Aichi sweatdropped, never once losing that smug expression-- _which juts out more prominently now that he’s taken his opponent down an emotional peg._

His jaw twitched in the desire to smirk.

Emi’s had enough of this bull****.

“Aichi!”

“Emi?! What are you doing here?!”

“Me?! You’re the one who’s abandoning your duties.”...Oops.

Aichi stormed over to her, cross-eyed, ready to give the middle finger and A Lesson About Respect.

“Now you listen here, young lady!”

“Aichi, _stop._ ” A snappish, stern voice snapped them out of their oncoming tirade--which is bad for public relations.

Aichi veered this particular maniac look at the teen. Misaki-san looked slightly unsettled but glared back with equal virility.

A staring contest ensued, lightning sparking between them, Aichi’s eyes slightly turned downward-- _of course. It’s a girl._

“So,” Emi crossed her arms in contempt. “You’ve been coming here to play games.”

Aichi’s eyes narrowed, attention twisted toward the imouto again, back straightened. Time to Defend. “What can you do about it?” He answered in equal condescension.

This killed the mood--if it already wasn’t when Emi caused a reaction from the blunet.

“Yes, Kaa-san knows. We knew you’d freak out. But to pull a stunt like this?” _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ he clicked as he shook his flowy, clean sea. “This is beneath even _you._ ”

“You are aware your _friends_ know of your true nature, right?”

“I revealed it to them the day after I met _Kai-kun._ ”

“Merciless.” She agreed, calmer now, for it is factual. The feminine male had grown a cruel side, not totally unlike your stereotypical tsundere or yandere.

Aichi must’ve been brutal, so worked up like that. She can sense the romantic feels spiraling out of his soul, his heart. The mere moment of affection from one breath was enough to suppress a bit of her killer curiosity-- _one of many reasons as to why we fight._

“So is Vanguard fun to play for you?”

“Yes!” He shouted with no hesitation, face now morphed back to when he rode his Avatar. “So much fun! I don’t have to worry about losing!” He pushed out two fingers-- _Too-dles! It doesn’t matter whether I win or lose. I’m going to have fun, anyway._

Emi smiled.

“Might I play sometime?”

Aichi grunted, maternal smile gleaming naturally.

_Indeed, he’ll be a wonderful mother and waifu. The Perfect Matriarch._

“Ok. Bye! I expect your lasagna tonight!” Emi headed out towards home.

She could hear clamor about Aichi’s “secret” cooking abilities. Emi is proud of her brother. _He has much room to grow, and he has finally opened the floodgates to reaching that level of maturity required to be a mature--emotionally mature--adult._

Indeed, Emi will love meeting this new, _dormant_ Aichi.


End file.
